Shadow, l'ombre a Amoris
by saya59410
Summary: Sora Kurotsuki arrive à Sweet City après avoir été renvoyé de son ancien lycée. Inscrit en 1ereL, il fait la rencontre d'une ancienne connaissance le lendemain de la rentrée. Lysandre, lui, voit avec surprise un ami d'enfance disparut depuis douze ans débarquer dans son lycée. Castiel/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens ! je viens de m'inscrire sur le jeu de drague Amour Sucré, je le trouve…un peu chelou mais j'ai définitivement craqué sur Castiel, il est juste…Waouh ! Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire deux fics : Shadow, l'ombre à Sweet Amoris où l'OC sera un adolescent. Et le rouge et la noire avec une OC fille. Bref, comme d'habitude j'adore lire vos Reviews quelles qu'elles soient, positives ou négatives tant que vous êtes poli. De plus je vais intégrer un minimum d'éléments du jeu comme certaines choses à faire mais sans plus, je ne suivrais pas les épisodes, ni l'histoire, ni les dialogues.

Résumé : Sora Kurotsuki arrive à Sweet City après avoir été renvoyé de son ancien lycée. Inscrit en 1ereL, il fait la rencontre d'une ancienne connaissance le lendemain de la rentrée. Lysandre, lui, voit avec surprise un ami d'enfance disparut depuis douze ans débarquer dans son lycée. Castiel/OC.

Chapitre 1 : Arrivée à Sweet City.

Un taxi se stoppa devant une maison de Maitre(1) en pierre rougeâtres, un grand jardin entouré d'un haut mur fait des mêmes pierres que la bâtisse pourvu d'un portail en fer forgé haut de deux bons mètres, et deux statues de Loups sur les piliers qui maintenaient le portail.

Un adolescent aux cheveux longs et blanc sortit du véhicule après avoir réglé la course, attrapant le sac de sport posé sur la banquette arrière et la laisse de son chien des montagnes des Pyrénées, le canidé suivit immédiatement son maitre. Le Taxi partit de suite, laissant ses deux passagers devant la grande maison, le jeune posa son regard carmin sur la bâtisse avec un air satisfait.

Il sortit un trousseau de clé de sa poche et ouvrit le portail pour entrer dans sa nouvelle maison, suivit par son seul ami : son chien, Riku. Sora retira de suite la laisse, le chien blanc partant faire le tour de son nouveau territoire à toute vitesse, et sortit son portable pour vérifier l'heure. 11 heures et 32 minutes. Soit, il avait un peu de temps avant que son estomac ne crie famine, il devait donc inspecter la maison pour voir si les déménageurs avaient tout bien installé.

30 minutes plus tard, Sora entra dans la dernière pièce à visiter, la cuisine. Il avait visité les deux étages pour y découvrir une salle de bain a chaque étage, quatre chambres dont celle du fond du couloir a droite lui plaisait beaucoup, un bureau/Bibliothèque adéquat pour ses travaux et ses devoirs, une salle de détente où ses nombreux jeux et consoles étaient installé et prêts à être utilisés. Une petite salle où reposait son piano et sa basse, un ampli, sa guitare acoustique était sur son repose pied.

Riku l'avait rejoint alors qu'il visitait le rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait un large salon, un couloir menant à une piscine chauffée, la salle a mangée qui était ouverte sur la belle cuisine américaine toute équipée mais dont le frigo que Sora venait d'ouvrir était désespérément vide.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de nourriture pour chien, l'adolescent prit les clés de sa voiture, son portefeuille et siffla Riku pour aller faire quelques courses. Sora entra dans le garage adjacent à la maison et ouvrit la porte passagère pour que son compagnon à quatre pattes grimpe à la place du mort, puis il referma la porte afin de faire le tour de la Peugeot berline 508 Bleu bourrasque métallisée, se posant élégamment sur le siège conducteur.

Il eut un micro sourire quant Riku aboya en entendant le moteur démarrer. Le premier arrêt fut le supermarché où Sora laissa la fenêtre passager entrouverte pour renouveler l'air, Riku ne pouvant pas entrer dans le magasin avec son propriétaire, le jeune prit donc un caddie et après une dernière caresse a son chien et l'ordre de ne laisser personne le toucher lui ou la voiture, Sora prit la direction de l'entrée.

Il y resta pendant un long moment. Il ressortit avec un caddie remplit et l'adresse de deux autres endroits où ils devaient aller : la ménagerie et le boucher. L'adolescent aux yeux carmin venait d'acheter tout un nécessaire de nettoyage, de toilette, des légumes divers, des fruits, des fournitures scolaires, des surgelés et les cochonneries habituelles telles que les chips et autres bonbons.

Le passage à la ménagerie fut rapide, Sora ne prit que des brosses pour les poils de Riku, quelques jouets et un nouvel ensemble laisse/collier en cuir rouge. Le boucher lui, fut bien étonné de voir un jeune adolescent lui commander une telle quantité de viande, comprenant ensuite que seule une petite quantité lui était destinée et que le reste était pour un Patou de trois ans.

La pause du boucher étant pour bientôt, il aurait juste le temps de préparer la commande avant d'avoir une pause de deux heures, ce qui lui permit de proposer de livrer les trente kilos de viande au petit jeune.

La viande fut rapidement acheminée jusqu'au congélateur de Sora qui en garda juste assez pour les deux repas de Riku et le sien du midi. Un bon rumsteck de bœuf avec des pommes de terre sautées, une salade assaisonnée d'une vinaigrette a la moutarde pour Sora et de la viande de bœuf crue, des légumes, un peu de levure de bière et une cuillère d'huile d'olive pour le Patou.

Le repas se fit dans un silence confortable, trente minutes plus tard le jeune aux cheveux de neige fredonnait doucement une mélodie d'un autre temps en faisant sa vaisselle, une mélodie que sa mère fredonnait pour l'endormir quand il était enfant.

Il laissa la faïence sur l'égouttoir, nettoya rapidement l'évier, puis monta doucement les escaliers pour installer ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il déballa doucement chaque carton, rangeant les vêtements dans le dressing, son ordinateur portable fut branché et placé sur le bureau.

Une fois que le rangement fut terminé, l'adolescent jeta un œil à sa chambre : une large pièce aux murs peints en noir, des arabesques argentées se dessinaient sur le milieu de chaque pan de mur, une moquette grise était posée sur le sol. En face de l'entrée, une large fenêtre sous laquelle un lit a baldaquin aux tentures et draps rouges dont la table de chevet en chêne n'avait pour seule décoration un cadre photo pliable.

Sur la gauche au fond et aligné avec le lit, une fenêtre et un bureau, en face de ce dernier : une commode et un pouf. Au sol, collé au lit, se trouvait un tapis carmin doux et pelucheux. Sora sortit de sa chambre et prit la direction de la salle de musique pour se détendre, il s'installa tranquillement au piano et se laissa emporter par la musique, ses mains parcouraient le clavier avec légèreté et souplesse.

Deux heures plus tard, les doigts de Sora réclamaient une pause, l'adolescent rabattit le couvercle sur le clavier de son instrument et se leva en jouant avec les articulations de ses doigts. Un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui indiqua que 17h était passé depuis 20 minutes, il siffla Riku pour l'emmener en promenade, lui passant son nouveau collier et clipsa rapidement la laisse.

Lui-même enfila un sweat noir à capuche pourvu d'oreilles de chats, referma la porte d'entrée a clefs, plongeant ces dernières dans sa petite sacoche avec son smartphone et son portefeuille, puis il marcha doucement aux côtés de Riku. Lors du trajet pour les courses, Sora avait repéré un parc où les chiens pouvait courir sans laisse, il prit cette direction sans hésiter./p

Le parc était vaste, les arbres feuillus et les fleurs embaumaient l'air, le temps s'était légèrement rafraichis en cette fin de journée mais plusieurs personnes étaient là avec leurs chiens. Sora vint un éclat rouge sortir du parc à l'opposé de sa position mais il reporta son attention sur Riku qui semblait vouloir courir, il retira donc la laisse du collier du chien des montagnes, regardant comment le chien blanc semblait ravi de se dépenser aux côtés d'autres de ses congénères.

L'adolescent s'assit tranquillement sur le banc à côté de lui, gardant un œil sur Riku tout en pensant aux évènements des derniers mois, la colère grondant en repensant à ce maudit camarade qui l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements. Sora avait brisé sa promesse à cause d'un idiot de seize ans, un sourire amer fleurit sur son visage, mais cet imbécile avait dégusté après tout.  
Il siffla son chien quand 18h30 retentit, prenant doucement le chemin de la maison pour préparer son sac de cours et les derniers papiers demandés pour l'inscription à Sweet Amoris, il se coucha après un repas léger. Demain serait un autre jour, peut-être meilleur pensa le jeune homme, et Sora se laissa emporter par Morphée.

Et Voilà, premier chapitre terminé, je suis contente !

Reviews please ? Puppy Eyes….

1La maison de maître est une grande bâtisse située soit en milieu urbain, soit en campagne, souvent reconnaissable à sa base de forme rectangulaire et à ses grandes pierres angulaires apparentes. Jadis, elle était généralement habitée par des notables (médecins, notaires, avocats…), des personnes de la bourgeoisie (chefs d'entreprises, propriétaires fonciers…) chercher sur google pour des images

2La mélodie fredonnée est la chanson du 14eme dans D Gray Man

3 La mélodie jouée est Dragon Lullaby de reversal of the heart, vous pouvez la trouver sur You Tube


	2. Chapter 2

_Pensées._ **Dialogue.**

Castiel sera plus ouvert avec Sora qu'avec les autres, Lysandre sera absent dans ce chapitre.

Chapitre 2 : Premier jour.

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP….

La main de Sora vint tâtonner son réveil, appuyant sur le bouton arrêt de l'alarme après cinq tentatives, un soupir fatigué sortit du nid douillet qu'était devenu le lit à baldaquin. La couverture laissa sortir un adolescent albinos fatigué qui bailla avant de s'étirer. Il prit la direction de son dressing en frottant ses yeux, y examinant ses habits avec un air interrogateur, devait-il mettre une tenue neutre ou montrer son vrai lui ? _pas question de se cacher. Allez en route !_

Il attrapa directement des vêtements et sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche rapide, puis il passa rapidement pour mettre son pyjama plié sous son oreiller et refaire son lit, saisissant son sac de cours avant de descendre pour préparer son petit déjeuner. Un coup d'œil a son téléphone lui indiqua qu'il était 7 heures, deux tartines de confitures avec un chocolat chaud et un verre de jus d'orange plus tard, Sora déposait une gamelle pour Riku puis sortit par l'arrière en laissant la porte ouverte pour aller à sa voiture.

Il se détailla dans la vitre : un bonnet noir sur le crâne, un t-shirt noir à l'effigie des Winged Skull, une chemise à carreaux rouge et noire. Un slim noir taille basse avec une chaine, des Dock Martens noire, des mitaines noires et des bracelets en cuir rouge. Il avait aussi une petite sacoche en bandoulière.

L'adolescent prit place dans sa voiture, posant son sac sur le siège passager, puis démarra. Il fit une halte a la banque pour retirer 200 dollars, histoire d'être sûr d'avoir de quoi payer des frais de cantines où s'il manquait de l'argent pour son inscription, puis il roula jusqu'au lycée où il se gara.

Sora soupira en voyant quelques groupes dans la cour, il sortit de sa voiture et fila rapidement vers l'accueil pour savoir où il devait se rendre, la dame assise derrière son écran lui fit un sourire avant de l'orienter vers le délégué principal. Il se nommait Nathanaël… et devait être dans la salle des délégués. Le blandin se mit immédiatement en quête de la salle, la repérant dix minutes plus tard, il frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse…. OK…

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement, repérant un adolescent de son âge avec des cheveux blond, Sora se racla bruyamment la gorge. Le pauvre blondinet fit un magnifique bond en l'air, éparpillant sa paperasse sur le sol, poussant un cri de surprise.

\- **Désolé de te déranger** , fis Sora en se retenant de rire, **mais j'ai frappé à la porte sans avoir de réponse alors…**

\- **Pas grave, que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

\- **Je suis Kurotsuki Sora, le nouveau, je suis venu chercher mon emploi du temps et pour savoir si les formalités d'inscription sont OK.**

 **\- Moi c'est Nathanael. Tiens ton emploi du temps, tu es en 1ereL avec moi, ah et il manque 25 Dollars de frais. Fais attention à Castiel, un des élèves, il vaut mieux ne pas le fréquenter.**

 **\- Voilà l'argent** , fis le nouvel élève d'une voix froide en remarquant soudainement les yeux dorés de son interlocuteur, **Pour « Castiel » je préfère me faire ma propre opinion, d'ailleurs je ne supporte pas les types dans ton genre qui pense pouvoir décider des fréquentations des autres… Sur ce, je te laisse.**

Sora sortit de la salle avec un air mauvais, maugréant contre le stupide blondinet, ce mec était définitivement dans sa liste noire. Il prit la direction de l'entrée du lycée, il devait s'en fumer une avant le début des cours sinon il allait être de mauvaise humeur, heureusement qu'il y fut plutôt rapidement. Il sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma d'un geste, se tournant quand quelqu'un à côté lui demanda son briquet pour découvrir un garçon de son âge aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux aciers, ce dernier le remercia du bout des lèvres.

\- **Merci… t'est nouveau gamin ?**

\- **Ouais, j'suis Sora, et toi ?**

\- **Castiel…**

\- **Ah c'est toi le fameux Catsiel ! j'ai vu un stupide blondinet en salle des délégués, un vrai con ce gars… Nathanael je crois.**

\- **Vraiment ? qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?**

 **\- Que tu n'étais pas fréquentable…. Sa mère a dû le bercer trop près du mur, genre il croit que je vais écouter et laisser quelqu'un décider de mes fréquentations** , Sora secoua la tête avec un air désespéré, **stupide gamin…**

\- **Ahah ahah** , Castiel se mit a rire, **je t'aime bien toi !**

\- **Pareil, je vois qu'on aime tous les deux les Winged Skull, c'est un super groupe !**

 **\- Tu l'as dit** , Castiel remarqua alors la couleur particulière des cheveux de son camarade, **tes cheveux c'est une colo ?**

\- **Nan, je suis albinos, pourquoi ?**

\- **Ça te va super bien, moi les miens sont noirs de base mais je les ai colorés, ah… la sonnerie des cours. T'est en quelle classe ?**

 **\- 1ere L et toi ? et les cheveux rouges te vont bien Castiel.**

 **\- En L moi aussi. Merci, on y va?**

 **\- Ouais.**

Les deux camarades se dirigèrent vers la salle de Français d'un commun accord, entrant au même moment que le professeur qui retint Sora pour qu'il se présente:

\- **Kurotsuki Sora, j'ai 17 ans et je viens d'emmenager a Sweet City, j'aime la musique, les sports de combats et mon chien. C'est tout je pense.**

 **\- Allez-vous asseoir Monsieur Kurotsuki, il y a une place à côté de Castiel.**

L'adolescent aux cheveux de neige s'exécuta en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant naitre un léger sourire en coin sur les lèvres de son voisin, ce dernier émit un petit ricanement en même temps que Sora quand le professeur remarqua l'air effronté qu'ils portaient tous les deux. Le cours de Français se passa plutôt bien pour le nouvel arrivant, il répondait d'une voix distraite aux questions que lui posait le prof quand il pensait que Sora n'écoutait pas, manque de bol le jeune pouvait très bien regarder par la fenêtre et écouter l'ennuyeux cours sur Antigone.

Alors que la deuxième heure commençait et que l'ennui commençait à l'envahir, une feuille apparut dans son champ de vision, donnée par son voisin.

 ** _Je m'ennuie._**

Sora répondit tranquillement, se disant qu'une conversation avec Castiel l'occuperait un peu, tout sauf la voix monocorde du professeur !

 ** _Moi aussi. Tu sais à qui me fais penser le prof' ?_**

 ** _Non à qui ?_**

 ** _Tu connais Harry Potter ?_**

 ** _Ouais._**

 ** _Tu vois le prof' fantôme ? Binns ? celui qui endort tous ses élèves en histoire de la Magie ?_**

 ** _Oh putain oui !_**

Castiel et Sora se regardèrent et pouffèrent, se mordant la joue pour éviter de laisser sortir le fou rire qui pointait le bout de son nez, puis la voix de Monsieur Destado retentit :

\- **Messieurs Castiel et Sora, je vous dérange peut-être ?**

 **\- Oui !** répondirent en cœur les deux adolescents avant de se regarder et de piquer un fou rire monstrueux.

\- **SORTEZ !**

Les deux complices rangèrent leurs affaires avant de sortir de la classe en riant, ils eurent du mal à calmer leurs rires mais quand ce fut fait, Castiel proposa au petit nouveau une visite du lycée. Sora fut de suite partant et suivit son comparse dans le dédale de couloir, découvrant l'emplacement de certaines salles de classe, du réfectoire et des club de jardinerie/Basket. Ils finirent par aller se poster dans la cour en attendant la sonnerie de la pause du matin, tout en écoutant une chanson des Winged Skull, puis quand la sonnerie eut fini de retentir et de leur casser les tympans ils allèrent fumer une cigarette.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux aussi blanc que Sora vint les voir avec deux autres filles : une pétillante rousse et une fille timide aux cheveux châtains. Elles se présentèrent rapidement avant de devoir aller aux toilettes : Rosalya, Iris et Violette. Les deux garçons eurent juste le temps de jeter leurs mégots dans le cendrier avant de se diriger vers la salle du cours de Mathématiques, même si Sora se demandait pourquoi mettre des cours de Maths alors qu'ils étaient en L, la logique des programmes scolaires le laissaient un peu perplexe.

Le même schéma de présentation se produisit à chaque cours, les maths étaient une vraie torture, l'histoire fut intéressante et le cours de sport chiant à mourir. Le blandin salua Castiel avant de grimper dans sa voiture et de démarrer, pressé de retrouver Riku et d'aller le promener dans le parc. Son compagnon lui fit une véritable fête, Sora lui racontant sa journée tout en lui passant sa laisse, ils finirent par sortir pour la promenade quotidienne. Ils firent tranquillement le tour du parc, l'adolescent enlevant la laisse quand un Husky vint jouer avec Riku, il se posa sur le banc pour regarder son ami à quatre pattes s'ébattre joyeusement dans l'herbe. Puis quand l'église sonna les dix-huit heures, Sora siffla son chien et prit la route de sa maison, se demandant ce qu'il allait manger au dîner.

Reviews Please? Puppy Eyes...


End file.
